


Trovare uno sugar daddy in un caffè

by Arwen88



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Sugar Daddy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10070639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Scritta per il CowT. Grazie alla Yuppu che si sopporta le mie menate e mi aiuta a plottare zozzerie e fluff indistintamente.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il CowT. Grazie alla Yuppu che si sopporta le mie menate e mi aiuta a plottare zozzerie e fluff indistintamente.

Sam sgranò gli occhi a vedere davanti a sé nella fila della caffetteria il vero Tony Stark, occhiali da sole, pizzetto, aria sexy da morire, tutto il pacchetto completo. Tony sembrò capire di essere stato riconosciuto un momento prima che la sua espressione si facesse per un momento se possibile più stanca. A capire che già si sentiva messo al centro dei riflettori quando era semplicemente fuori per un caffè Sam richiuse la bocca che aveva aperto per chiedergli se era proprio lui e abbozzò un sorriso. “Nome?”  
Tony lo guardò sorpreso per un momento ma poi gli rivolse un sorriso grato. “Tony.”  
Sam annuì, sentendosi morire dentro per quel sorriso, e scrisse diligentemente Tony sul bicchiere prima di prendere la sua ordinazione.  
Non disse nulla per tutto il tempo, limitandosi a seguirlo discretamente con lo sguardo mentre Tony si andava a sedere ad un tavolo e iniziava probabilmente a girare su internet mentre aspettava il proprio caffè. Non era certo se la cosa più sorprendente fosse poter chiamare a gran voce per nome il famoso Tony Stark, e vederlo sorridere nell’avvicinarsi a lui, o se ricevere circa venti dollari di mancia ogni mattina e vederlo persino tornare anche il giorno dopo. Aveva pensato che non avrebbe più messo piede lì dentro, preferendo invece andare in qualche locale dove nessuno sapeva chi era. Tony invece si presentò nuovamente lì, come un qualsiasi uomo d’affari di corsa per un caffè prima di andare a lavoro, salvo che era più bello di qualsiasi uomo d’affari Sam avesse mai visto e continuava ogni mattina a rivolgergli quel mezzo sorriso mentre lo pagava, ogni singolo giorno con una banconota da venti, lasciandogli il resto di mancia. Sam non gliel’avrebbe ovviamente mai detto, ma quei soldi lo aiutavano davvero un poco alla volta a tirare avanti: anche se aveva ricevuto la borsa di studio per il college un ragazzino senza famiglia a cui appoggiarsi doveva contare ogni centesimo per essere sicuro di non arrivare a fine mese senza neanche pane e latte da mandare giù.

Tony frequentava la caffetteria dove lavorava Sam da almeno quattro mesi buoni quando una mattina l’attenzione di Sam fu attirata brutalmente da un altro uomo in completo che, parlando al cellulare, superava tutti in fila per andare a prendere il caffè per primo. Sam si tirò appena indietro, guardando accigliato da lui alla ragazzina in hijab che era stata sul punto di dargli il proprio ordine.  
“Scusi? C’ero io.”  
L’uomo la guardò giusto per un momento per poi tornare ad ignorarla e dare il proprio nome a Sam. Sam strinse le labbra e indicò la cliente con la penna.  
“Stavo già prendendo il suo ordine.”  
“Prima gli americani, le dispiace?” Sbottò l’uomo, seccato, e Sam vide la ragazzina stringere le labbra e fare un mezzo passo di lato, allontanandosi dall’uomo. Sam però non aveva nessuna intenzione di lasciargliela passare e si rivolse a lei.  
“Allora, com’era il tè?”  
“Ci sono io!” Protestò l’uomo, che non prese bene vedere Sam non rivolgergli nemmeno uno sguardo mentre segnava l’ordine della ragazza, ma diventò man mano più vocale nella sua disapprovazione, finché tutto il locale ormai era fermo a guardarli e dal retro del locale arrivò il manager a calmare l’uomo che gridava che loro non sapevano chi era e che li avrebbe denunciati tutti. Il manager non lasciò nemmeno che Sam si spiegasse la sua versione dei fatti, che gli dicesse come erano andate le cose e che l’uomo aveva superato tutti e trattato male un’altra cliente. Il manager innanzitutto offrì all’uomo caffè e dolce gratis, per poi licenziare Sam davanti a tutti. La ragazzina sembrava sul punto di piangere e si affrettò a lasciare la fila, quasi scappando dal locale mentre Sam era costretto a togliersi il grembiule e andare in silenzio a recuperare le proprie cose.  
La realizzazione che senza il lavoro non avrebbe più potuto nemmeno mangiare né pagare l’affitto colpì Sam veramente solo dopo qualche minuto, mentre era seduto alla panchina dell’autobus, e si ritrovò a prendersi la testa tra le mani mentre cercava di non farsi prendere dal panico e trovare una soluzione. Forse avrebbe potuto resistere qualche giorno col cibo che aveva, ma presto avrebbe dovuto pagare l’affitto, per non parlare delle tasse universitarie. Aveva lavorato per anni per arrivare fino a quel punto e ora si ritrovava con appena mezza tesi pronta e quattro mesi a disposizione per terminarla e prepararsi a discuterla. Ma se non avesse pagato le tasse anche concluderla sarebbe stato totalmente inutile, non potendola nemmeno presentare.  
“Per quello che vale, io ho apprezzato.”  
Sam sollevò la testa, sentendosi per un momento al di fuori del mondo. Ebbe bisogno di qualche secondo per riconoscere l’uomo seduto accanto a sé e a quel punto sussultò a rendersi conto che Tony l’aveva seguito fuori dalla caffetteria e ora era seduto lì, il ritratto del relax. Sam abbozzò un sorriso incerto e provò a buttarsi.  
“Abbastanza da darmi un lavoro?”  
Tony lo osservò, tenendo in bilico la tazza di caffè sul proprio ginocchio. “Forse. Cosa sai fare? A parte il caffè?”  
Si strinse nelle spalle, raddrizzandosi, aggrappandosi con tutto se stesso alla speranza che davvero lo aiutasse. La stampa sventolava a tutti i venti di che razza di persona egoista e viziata fosse Tony Stark, ma in fondo aveva passato quattro mesi a dargli grosse mance e c’era un sacco di gente palesemente piena di soldi che non gli lasciava nemmeno mezzo dollaro. Un po’ Sam sperava volesse dire che i giornalisti non volessero vedere oltre il loro naso se poteva voler dire vendere più copie.  
“So cucinare. E qualsiasi cosa vuole che faccia per me va bene, sono veloce ad imparare.” Annuì.  
Tony sorrise appena e continuò a guardarlo anche mentre una limousine frenava dolcemente davanti a loro e un uomo in completo scendeva per aprirgli la portiera.  
“Vieni con me e ne parliamo?” Propose Tony alzandosi per infilarsi in macchina.  
Sam si sbrigò a recuperare il proprio zaino da terra e corse per infilarsi accanto a lui. 

Improvvisamente gli sembrò di essere entrato in un universo alternativo ora che era seduto all’interno di quella macchina comoda e pulita, con davanti quello che sembrava un bar intero e una tv con qualsiasi apparecchio possibile ed immaginabile attaccato. Per non parlare di Tony Stark, miliardario, playboy, genio inventore, seduto accanto a lui a dare indicazioni all’autista di andare direttamente verso la sede delle Stark Industries. Improvvisamente si sentì un po’ in imbarazzo per i propri vestiti normali e per il fango sulle scarpe da ginnastica che cercò di coprire mettendoci sopra lo zaino.  
“Non so nemmeno come ti chiami.” Buttò lì Tony, e Sam si rese conto che stava di nuovo parlando con lui.  
“Sam. Sam Wilson.”  
“Tony Stark.” Si presentò col suo solito mezzo sorriso, e Sam si rilassò appena.  
“Sì, l’avevo intuito.” Ridacchiò appena.  
“Allora, Sam, dov’è che vivi?”  
“Harlem. Nato e cresciuto. Anche se non mi dispiacerebbe cambiare un po’ zona.” Sorrise leggermente amaro.  
Tony si limitò ad annuire, senza commentare sull’argomento.  
“Sei uno studente?” Chiese facendo un cenno allo zaino.  
“Sì. Ho la borsa di studio per il LaGuardia.”  
“Cosa studi?” Chiese l’uomo con interesse.  
“Scienze sociali. Sono agli ultimi mesi, mi manca solo la tesi.” Rispose con un certo orgoglio e Tony nascose un sorriso dietro alla tazza di caffè.  
“Staresti simpatico a Pepper.” Commentò.

Tony continuò a cercare di conoscerlo meglio finché non arrivarono alla sede delle sue industrie e allora lo guidò su per le scale, verso il proprio ufficio, sorridendo appena del modo in cui Sam cercava di guardarsi attorno e vedere tutto il possibile senza darlo a vedere.  
Si dovettero bloccare quando improvvisamente Justin Hammer si parò davanti a Tony, irritato apparentemente per un affare andato a male per colpa delle Stark Industries.  
Sam non riuscì a reprimere una mezza risata quando Tony gli disse senza troppi giri di parole che se avesse creato delle armi decenti piuttosto che l’equivalente di fucili ad acqua forse l’esercito l’avrebbe preso in considerazione, e che non era certo colpa sua se i suoi progetti erano destinati a fallire. Il suo sorriso riuscì però ad attirargli contro la furia di Hammer, che lo vide come una preda più facile.  
“E questo chi è? La tua nuova bambola?” Chiese a Tony prima di guardare direttamente Sam. “Ti paga ad ore per ridere delle sue battute?”  
Tony fece un cenno alla sicurezza, improvvisamente altrettanto irritato, e senza pensarci troppo spostò una mano sulla schiena di Sam, attirandoselo appena più vicino quasi volesse proteggerlo da quelle accuse.  
“Sei tu l’unico qui che ha bisogno di pagare qualcuno per rimpolpare il proprio ego.”  
Lo informò prima che le guardie invitassero l’uomo ad avviarsi verso l’uscita, anche se Justin non sembrò voler smettere di insultare Tony nemmeno mentre si allontanava.  
Tony sospirò appena, voltandosi verso Sam, e lo scoprì così a fissargli le labbra. Lo sguardo di Sam si spostò velocemente sui suoi occhi e il ragazzo assunse un’aria vagamente imbarazzata per la quale Tony non riuscì ad impedirsi di sorridere appena, prima di aprirgli la porta del proprio ufficio.  
“Non ti dispiace che ti abbia chiamato la mia bambola?”  
Sam sbuffò appena, guardandolo da capo a piedi. “Non mi dispiacerebbe nemmeno chiamarti papà.” Rispose di getto.  
A rendersi conto cosa gli fosse uscito di bocca il ragazzo però si zittì di botto, persino più imbarazzato di prima, e Tony non riuscì ad impedirsi di ridacchiare piano, spostando la mano sulla sua schiena per accarezzargliela piano.  
“Sei ancora interessato a quel lavoro? O potresti essere interessato ad avermi come sugar daddy?” Propose Tony con un mezzo sorriso, sperando volesse accettare.  
Non era come se avesse davvero bisogno di trovarsi qualcuno a pagamento da portare a letto e anche se Sam sarebbe stato una bella conquista tra le lenzuola lui era abbastanza sicuro di poterlo avere anche gratuitamente. Ma non gli avrebbe certo cambiato la situazione economica pagarlo in cambio e Sam sembrava averne bisogno. Non si aspettava tuttavia il modo in cui Sam annuì subito, tornando a fissargli le labbra, come non ci dovesse nemmeno pensare.  
“Farmi compagnia? Accompagnarmi a qualche cena?” Aggiunse, per quanto vederlo così preso e palesemente eccitato al pensiero già gli mettesse in moto gli ormoni.  
“Baciarti è compreso?”  
“Potrebbe esserlo, se vuoi.”  
“Non mi dispiacerebbe di certo.” Si leccò le labbra Sam. “Qualsiasi cosa vuoi.”  
“Sicuro di volere qualsiasi cosa potrei chiederti?” Mormorò spostando la mano libera ad accarezzargli il viso.  
“Non ne hai idea…” Mormorò Sam, avvicinandoglisi di più per aderirgli contro quanto più possibile quando Tony si sporse a baciarlo sulle labbra.  
Tony lo baciò lentamente, tenendoselo stretto con la mano dietro la schiena e continuando ad accarezzargli il viso.  
Sam si perse a baciarlo, mugolando piano sulle sue labbra, e abbandonò lo zainetto per terra per accarezzargli le spalle, eccitandosi e pensando vagamente che dovesse essere in qualche modo il suo giorno più fortunato.  
Tony continuò a baciarlo con calma e dopo un po’ provò ad iniziare a spingerlo lentamente verso la scrivania.  
“Dimmi cosa vuoi.” Chiese Tony tra i baci, scendendo a baciargli il collo mentre scendeva con entrambe le mani a stringergli le natiche.  
A sentire quella richiesta impostata un po’ come fosse un ordine Sam uggiolò appena, cercando di passare una gamba dietro le sue e strofinargli contro il proprio bacino.  
“Voglio fare sesso con te…”  
Tony rispose con un verso di desiderio e gli morse piano il collo, godendosi il gemito che riuscì a strappargli. Gli capitava spesso di incontrare gente che voleva fare sesso con lui, ma Sam era decisamente il suo tipo. In più c’era la possibilità che non fosse solo una botta casuale e via.  
“Spogliati.” Mormorò al suo orecchio, godendosi il vederlo rabbrividire e subito cercare quasi di strapparsi i vestiti di dosso.  
Tony lo osservò, eccitato, e non appena il ragazzo fu completamente nudo ne approfittò per accarezzare lentamente la sua pelle calda e scura con entrambe le mani, prima di tornare a baciarlo.  
Sam lo abbracciò, eccitato da tutto: da Tony stesso e dal saperlo in una posizione di vantaggio rispetto a sé, dall’essere nel suo ufficio e contro la sua scrivania, dall’avere finalmente la possibilità di averlo come aveva segretamente immaginato più di una volta, persino dall’essere completamente nudo mentre Tony continuava ad essere perfettamente vestito in completo. Tornò a strofinarglisi contro e mugolò nel bacio, palesemente eccitato.  
“Voltati.” Ordinò piano Tony senza togliergli le mani di dosso, e sorrise alla conferma che a Sam piaceva ricevere ordini quando il ragazzo si affrettò a fare come gli aveva chiesto, il pene che si muoveva in piccoli scatti per l’eccitazione.  
“Sei una bellezza…” Mormorò piano, godendosi lo spettacolo e allungando le mani ad accarezzargli le natiche, rivolgendo un sorriso al ragazzo che cercava ora di guardarlo da sopra una spalla. “C’è qualcosa che dovrei sapere?”  
Sam si schiarì la voce, perdendo improvvisamente un po’ di coraggio. “Da passivo l’ho fatto solo una volta.” Ammise a bassa voce, e Tony sollevò un sopracciglio, continuando ad accarezzargli le natiche.  
“Altro che non hai mai fatto o hai fatto solo una volta?”  
“Beh, più che altro generalmente sono attivo. E poi il sesso orale.”  
Tony lo osservò ancora per un momento prima di separargli le natiche per guardare la sua apertura. Si leccò le labbra, eccitato, e gli diede uno sculaccione senza metterci davvero forza.  
Sam trattenne per un momento il respiro e Tony ghignò appena a sentire il leggero gemito che gli sfuggì come conseguenza a quel colpo seppur delicato.  
Tony si abbassò ad aprire un cassetto della sua scrivania e Sam si chiese se avesse intenzione di prenderlo subito, se si portasse in ufficio lubrificante, ma si rilassò soprattutto a sentire il rumore di un pacchetto che veniva aperto.  
Tony non aveva intenzione di mettere nessuno dei due a rischio di qualche malattia e tornò ad allargare le sue natiche per sistemare un dental dam contro la sua apertura per poi sedersi dietro di lui e poter essere all’altezza giusta.  
“Perciò hai già provato questo?” Chiese in un mormorio già sporgendosi a leccare l’anello di muscoli davanti a sé.  
Sam si tese per un momento prima di gemere, cercando di sollevare meglio il bacino per lui. “Oh, cazzo, no! Sì, ti prego, fallo!” Lo implorò aggrappandosi alla scrivania, perdendo per un momento la capacità di essere chiaro.  
Tony sorrise e tornò a leccarlo, gradendo immensamente sentirlo così coinvolto da rispondere a quel che gli faceva senza badare che erano in un ufficio con gente che poteva passare oltre la porta ad appena una decina di metri di distanza.  
Sam davvero non riusciva più a pensare ad altro che al piacere e al fatto che era forse nel posto più importante della città, completamente nudo e con Tony Stark in persona impegnato a fargli cose che lo stavano avvicinando all’orgasmo più veloce della sua vita. Si inarcò quando Tony lo penetrò con la lingua e imprecò a sentire la presa dell’uomo sulle sue natiche farsi più serrata. Quando Tony prese a muovere la lingua in lui Sam capì che non avrebbe più resistito a lungo e spinse la fronte contro il legno, sperando che non si fermasse, di non arrivare subito al limite per averne ancora. Si riversò sulla scrivania con un mezzo grido, gambe e braccia che tremavano, e mugolò ancora nel sentire Tony continuare ancora per un po’ prima di separarsi da lui, guidandolo a scendere dalla scrivania per sederglisi in grembo.  
“Oh, la tua voce è fantastica quando sei così perso…” Mormorò Tony con un mezzo sorriso, accarezzandogli la linea della mascella col pollice, e Sam sospirò appena, provando a spingere la fronte contro la sua.  
“Mi è piaciuto da morire…”  
“L’ho notato.” Sbuffò un sorriso Tony. “Perché tu lo sappia, dopo di questo ti sto definitivamente tenendo…” Lo informò ridacchiando e accarezzandogli la schiena per sorreggerlo, non molto sicuro fosse ancora abbastanza in sé da tenersi dritto da solo.  
Sam sorrise appena e gli baciò uno zigomo, godendosi le sue carezze.  
“Ti avrei aiutato lo stesso, sia chiaro. Ma dopo di questo voglio davvero essere il tuo daddy.” Mormorò Tony sporgendosi a baciarlo sulle labbra e Sam non riuscì ad impedirsi di sorridere.  
“Sarò il mantenuto più felice di sempre.”

Sam scoprì che avere Tony come sugar daddy non voleva dire soltanto aspettare che Tony fosse libero di nuovo di portarselo in ufficio a fargli - sperava - cose barbare sulla sua scrivania, ma che improvvisamente avrebbero suonato alla porta e fuori ci sarebbe stato un fattorino con tre grossi scatoloni che una volta aperti si sarebbero rivelati pieni di cibo. Aprire quelle scatole fu come vivere la mattina di Natale più presto del solito. Mezz’ora dopo il suo frigo era pieno per la prima volta da che ne era entrato in possesso, con carne, verdure e qualsiasi cosa potesse desiderare sistemati in ordine. Sam li trovò una figura degna di una fotografia. Oltre alle cose da mettere in frigo Tony gli aveva fatto recapitare biscotti, pasta, pane e persino dolci e patatine, qualsiasi cosa Sam potesse desiderare di mangiare. Quasi si mise a piangere a rendersi conto che non avrebbe più avuto bisogno di contare gli spiccioli per andare a comprare il tanto per tirare avanti. Gli sarebbe sinceramente già bastato tutto quello per considerarsi sufficientemente curato da Tony, ma Tony sembrava non volersi fermare, o forse non avere idea di quando dovesse arrivare il momento di fermarsi.  
Erano passati appena tre giorni dal loro incontro quando Tony gli telefonò a casa per chiedere se gli andava di vederlo. Sam aveva un appuntamento con la relatrice della sua tesi la mattina ma cercò di valutare se fosse il caso di scrivere una mail per disdire e andare da lui, temendo un po’ di perdere l’occasione e che Tony decidesse che se non poteva essere lì per lui tanto valeva lasciar perdere tutto il rapporto. Sarebbe stato più facile mentire e dire di essere libero però se non avesse già detto a Tony i suoi appuntamenti fissi della settimana, anche se non pensava gli interessassero o se li ricordasse.  
“Stamattina?”  
Tony sembrò perplesso dalla risposta però, perché seguirono un paio di secondi di silenzio prima che Tony gli rispondesse. “Non mi avevi detto di avere un appuntamento per la tua tesi?”  
“Beh, sì. Ma se a te va di vedermi…”  
“Non ho tutta questa fretta, Sam. Hai lavorato duro e sei quasi alla fine. Non ho certo intenzione di chiederti di buttare tutto al vento per me. Volevo solo sapere se nel caso ti andasse di vederci di dirmi a che ora finisci così io mando Happy a prenderti.”  
Sam quasi rise per il sollievo e gli diede un orario indicativo per poi sbrigarsi ad andare in camera per scegliere dei vestiti che potessero almeno fargli giustizia davanti a Tony.  
Anche se a vederlo bello come se lo ricordava e forse anche di più seduto dietro alla scrivania non riuscì ad evitare di pensare che lo sforzo era stato inutile e che coi suoi vestiti non sarebbe mai stato alla sua altezza.  
“Sam, che bello rivederti.” Sorrise Tony, facendogli cenno di entrare e richiudersi dietro la porta.  
Sam non si fece attendere e dopo un momento si avvicinò alla scrivania, esitando senza sapere se ce lo volesse stendere sopra subito o se volesse solo chiacchierare. “Hai tempo libero oggi?”  
“Diciamo.” Sorrise vagamente storto Tony prima di spostarsi indietro con la sedia.  
Tese una mano verso di lui e se lo attirò vicino per farselo sedere in grembo.  
“Devo andare a parlare con dei militari, saranno circa due ore di macchina per andare, due per tornare.”  
“Oh, capisco perché vuoi compagnia.” Annuì provando ad accarezzargli le spalle.  
Tony sorrise al suo gesto e Sam prese un po’ di confidenza mentre Tony si sporgeva a baciarlo.  
“Ho ricevuto il cibo… grazie, davvero.”  
“Figurati. Spero che sia tutto di tuo gradimento.”  
“Non ne hai idea…” Ridacchiò piano sporgendosi a baciarlo ancora, iniziando ad eccitarsi. Gli si avvicinò di più, senza ancora andargli contro, ma mugolò nel sentire una mano di Tony scendere ad accarezzargli una coscia, avvicinandosi sempre di più alla sua erezione.  
“Abbiamo un po’ di tempo prima che debba partire.” Mormorò Tony tra i baci.  
Sam annuì con la speranza volesse dire che potevano tornare subito a fare cose lì in ufficio.  
“Dimmi cosa vuoi.” Mormorò Tony risalendo con la mano fino a stringere la sua erezione da sopra i jeans.  
Sam gemette appena, eccitato e sperando di non spingersi troppo oltre. “Ti voglio addosso…” Ammise, mugolando piano a vederlo leccarsi le labbra.  
Tony gli accarezzò i fianchi con tutta calma e inizio poi a spogliarlo lentamente, aiutato da Sam stesso.  
“Hai una cosa per la mia scrivania?” Scherzò l’uomo prima di sporgersi a baciargli il collo.  
Sam mugolò e chiuse gli occhi. “Ho una cosa per- dio, sentirmi in tuo potere…” Mormorò eccitato, stringendo le cosce attorno ai suoi fianchi e aggrappandoglisi con le gambe mentre Tony spostava le carte di lato per sollevarlo e sdraiarlo lì sopra la sua scrivania.  
“Oh, te lo farò sentire, piccolo, non preoccuparti…” Promise Tony abbassandosi a mordergli il petto.

Si vedevano abbastanza regolarmente, almeno due o tre volte alla settimana se gli impegni di Tony lo permettevano, e Sam si sentiva in generale meglio con se stesso e con il mondo da che aveva qualcuno che si prendesse cura di lui, da un punto di vista economico oltre che sessuale. Fu quasi esilarante rendersi conto di non aver più paura di non poter pagare l’affitto e non doversi preoccupare del costo del cibo al supermercato. Per una volta aveva persino i soldi per permettersi di comprare libri solo per il piacere di leggerli o qualche videogioco. Potersi dedicare a qualche hobby lo aiutava a mantenersi più sano e a non impazzire appresso alla sua tesi, anche se poi c’erano dei giorni in cui rimaneva piantato a fissare lo schermo del pc senza nessuna idea di come continuare, di come spiegare quello che sapeva sull’argomento. Altre volte invece iniziava a scrivere ma poi cancellava tutto e riprovava ancora e ancora con ogni variazione possibile, continuando così per ore finché non era frustrato e nervoso e avrebbe soltanto voluto andare a dormire fino al prossimo millennio.  
Tony gli chiese se era libero in uno di quei giorni e Sam restò in silenzio per dieci secondi buoni prima di decidersi a sputare il rospo.  
“Non riesco a scrivere. Sono tre giorni che non scrivo nulla e da una parte vorrei correre fuori di casa a fare tutt’altro, dall’altra voglio costringermi a restare qui finché non butto fuori qualcosa, fosse anche una cavolata totale che poi cancellerò perché fa schifo o lascerò per vedere se la mia relatrice ha un’idea migliore.” Disse cupo, fermandosi un momento a sospirare e strofinarsi il viso, stanco, prima di continuare. “Vorrei uscire con te. E però mi sento in colpa perché non sto facendo ciò che devo fare e però continua a non venirmi e- mi stai aiutando a pagare le tasse perché anche tu conti sul fatto che io ci possa riuscire e però se non ce la faccio entro questa sessione e tu sentirai di averci buttato i soldi-”  
“Sam, Sam.” Lo chiamò Tony al telefono, cercando di interromperlo a sentire come la sua voce sembrava sempre più vicina a rompersi. “Non devi preoccuparti di me e dei miei soldi. Ti assicuro che pagarti un paio di tasse non mi cambia assolutamente nulla, così come non mi cambierebbe pagarti un altro anno intero.”  
“Non voglio che mi paghi un altro anno!”  
“Non è questo il punto, piccolo. Il punto è che non ti devi preoccupare di cosa faccio coi miei soldi. E hai decisamente bisogno di staccare la spina, lì non combinerai niente così stressato.”  
“Come fai a dirlo.” Sbuffò piano lanciando uno sguardo alla schermata del pc.  
Tony rise dall’altra parte della comunicazione. “Credi davvero che non abbia mai avuto in vita mia momenti di ansia? Che non abbia mai avuto esitazioni nello scrivere qualcosa, per quanto potessi essere più che sicuro di sapere ciò che volevo dire? Sono un genio ma sono umano anche io, Sam, non sono un computer. So cosa vuol dire avere bisogno di fare qualche cavolata e smettere di pensare per un po’. Ti fai una doccia e io vengo a prenderti in mezz’ora, ti va?” Offrì.  
Sam si sentì togliere un peso dal petto e non fu molto sicuro se fosse stato il sentire che non era l’unico ad avere certi problemi o per l’offerta di stare insieme lontano da casa sua e dal suo lavoro incompleto.  
“Sì.” Rispose semplicemente.

Nel tempo Sam aveva scoperto con sua grande soddisfazione che Tony non era sempre e solo un uomo da completi eleganti. C’era voluto un bel po’ ma alla fine Tony aveva iniziato ad aprirsi con lui e a rilassarsi in sua presenza. Sam aveva scoperto che in realtà gli piaceva vestire comodo per casa, sconfinando fino al girare in pigiama anche per giorni consecutivi se proprio non gli toccava uscire. Se inizialmente aveva sviluppato una cotta atroce per lui Sam si stava lentamente rendendo conto che forse i suoi sentimenti per l’uomo potevano star diventando più profondi man mano che Tony lo lasciava avvicinare di più a sé e abbassava le sue difese.  
Vederlo in completo dava scosse alla sua libido ma vedere Tony vestito con un paio di normalissimi jeans sbiaditi e una maglietta di qualche band in quello che era il suo look da “non voglio farmi riconoscere per strada” riusciva a far sciogliere Sam in modi completamente diversi.  
Lasciò che Tony lo portasse in giro per New York e a camminare all’aperto Sam iniziò a sentirsi meglio. Per un momento mentre aspettavano che un semaforo scattasse e stavano in piedi l’uno accanto all’altro Sam si ritrovò a desiderare intensamente di poterlo prendere per mano e di poter arrivare un giorno a considerarlo ed essere considerato un partner alla pari piuttosto che un mantenuto. Guardò il suo profilo, perso nei suoi pensieri, finché Tony non si voltò per capire se voleva dirgli qualcosa e gli sorrise appena.  
“Che dici se mangiamo qualcosa e poi andiamo a casa mia? Ho comprato una cosa nuova e non vedo l’ora di provarla con te.” Il suo sorriso divenne un mezzo ghigno e Sam si sentì percorrere la schiena da un brivido.  
“Ok!” Annuì sfiorandogli appena il dorso della mano con la propria.

Sam rimase a bocca aperta alla vista della cavallina per bondage che Tony aveva comprato e portato in camera sua soltanto per usarla insieme a lui. Avevano parlato di certe fantasie di Sam ma non si era aspettato che Tony arrivasse a fare acquisti specifici piuttosto che legarlo più semplicemente al letto. D’altra parte doveva ammettere che vedere la cavallina nera davanti a sé e pensare di essere prossimo ad esserci legato senza possibilità di spostarsi o ribellarsi, e sapere che Tony era del tutto pronto ad assecondare i desideri che non aveva mai osato riferire a nessun altro, gli faceva i numeri al cervello e dentro i pantaloni.  
“Ti va?”  
“E me lo chiedi?” Rise appena Sam, voltandosi tra le braccia di Tony per baciarlo sulle labbra. “Sì, decisamente sì.”  
“Prima la parola.” Sorrise Tony spostando una mano per accarezzargli la linea della mascella.  
“Ali.” Annuì Sam, ripetendo ciò che aveva deciso di dire se aveva bisogno di staccare con la scena, che fosse perché diventava troppo da un punto di vista psicologico o fisico o perché semplicemente non gli andava più.  
Fino a quel momento non avevano mai davvero usato la parola sicura per interrompere le loro scene, ma Tony era sempre stato deciso a voler mettere in chiaro che in qualsiasi momento se non andava più ad uno dei due potevano fermarsi. Tony specificava sempre che niente - e Sam aveva sospettato che con la sua insistenza cercasse di implicare nemmeno il fatto che teoricamente pagava per fare sesso con lui - doveva impedire a loro due di fare solo ed esclusivamente ciò con cui si trovavano a loro agio.  
Tony annuì e lo baciò ancora sulle labbra prima di iniziare a spogliarlo, aiutato da Sam che cercava di liberarsi il più in fretta possibile dei vestiti, e si spogliò poi a sua volta.  
Sam sospirò appena, già eccitato e trepidante all’idea di utilizzare il nuovo giocattolo di Tony, e si lasciò guidare a salirci sopra e accomodarsi come voleva lui. Rimase fermo a leccarsi le labbra, iper cosciente di quanto accadeva attorno a sé, e lasciò che Tony legasse le sue caviglie alla cavallina perché non si potesse muovere, che procedesse legando anche la sua schiena al ripiano su cui era prono. Sospirò appena e provò a strofinare il bacino contro la panca con un brivido di eccitazione a rendersi conto che già la sua capacità di movimento era limitata.  
Tony sorrise a vedergli testare i propri limiti e si abbassò a baciarlo sulle labbra prima di prendere un’altra cinghia. “Te la senti di farti legare anche il collo?”  
Sam fu sul punto di rispondere subito di sì ma si costrinse a prendere il tempo per pensarci. “Magari le spalle?” Propose.  
Tony annuì e invece di legare anche il suo collo alla cavallina fece passare la cintura sopra le sue scapole, costringendo effettivamente il suo addome contro il vinile scuro anche se gli lasciava la possibilità di muovere la testa a piacimento.  
Sam si aspettava che il passo seguente sarebbe stato che legasse anche i suoi polsi al mobile ma Tony invece recuperò una corda e lo guidò a tenere le braccia dietro la schiena per legare i polsi l’uno all’altro in quella posizione.  
Sam sospirò, tremendamente eccitato, e quando Tony gli diede un leggero sculaccione - un segnale che era tutto pronto - provò a muoversi per testare le cinghie, la cavallina e le corde, restando assolutamente deliziato a quel nuovo livello di immobilità a cui era costretto.  
“Oh, lo adoro.” Mormorò, istintivamente provando a strofinare l’erezione contro la cavallina.  
Tony rise piano alle sue spalle e gli diede un altro sculaccione.  
“Oh, avrai tutto il tempo per apprezzarlo ancora di più.” Promise a bassa voce mentre accarezzava con tutta calma la sua schiena e le sue natiche, ammirando con desiderio quel che Sam gli offriva. Si spostò da lui solo per recuperare il lubrificante e alcuni giocattoli e tornò ad accarezzarlo dopo essersi unto le dita.  
Tony spremette un po’ di lubrificante tra le natiche di Sam e si dedicò ad accarezzare la sua apertura con due dita, massaggiandolo e tenendolo in sospeso senza volersi spingere subito in lui.  
Sam sospirò profondamente e gemette piano, eccitato, e si ritrovò a contrarre i muscoli, sentendosi impazzire a sentirlo limitarsi a quel contatto ancora troppo insoddisfacente.  
Invece di penetrarlo Tony gli diede uno sculaccione forte su una natica.  
Sam si lasciò sfuggire un gridolino ben poco virile, sorpreso, e si morse con forza il labbro, imbarazzato. Tony lo sculacciò ancora su quella natica e il ragazzo non riuscì a trattenersi dal gemere piano, tentando di andargli incontro nonostante fosse bloccato dalle cinture.  
“Tony…” Chiamò Sam quando ci volle un po’ perché arrivasse il colpo successivo, ma restò senza fiato quando l’uomo iniziò a premere un polpastrello contro la sua apertura prima di penetrarlo lentamente. Gemette forte, eccitato, nel sentirlo spingersi fino a stimolare la sua prostata.  
Gridò il suo nome, soffrendo e al tempo stesso godendo per il non poterglisi spingere incontro per avere subito ciò che desiderava.  
“Così, piccolo… non vergognarti di farmi sentire quanto ti piace.” Mormorò l’uomo insistendo contro la sua prostata.  
Sam gemette forte e poggiò il viso alla cavallina arrendendosi a non potersi muovere, ma cercò di stringere i muscoli attorno al suo dito per sentirlo di più.  
Tony iniziò a muovere il dito in lui, stimolandolo ma senza voler aggiungere aumentare le dita nemmeno a sentirlo abbastanza rilassato. Continuò ad insistere con un solo dito in lui, spostando soltanto un po’ il polpastrello dalla sua prostata prima di tornare a spingerci ancora contro. Si prese tutto il tempo e quando sfilò il dito del tutto Sam uggiolò piano in protesta.  
Arrivò allora un altro sculaccione sulla natica che ancora non era stata colpita e Sam spostò appena la testa per premere la fronte contro il vinile mentre arrivavano anche un secondo e poi un terzo colpo. Tony lo penetrò con due dita insieme, fin troppo lentamente per i gusti di Sam, ma il ragazzo uggiolò e gemette forte a sentirle affondare entrambe in lui. Tony riprese a sculacciarlo con la mano libera, eccitato, continuando a muovere le dita in lui per prepararlo e allargarlo.  
Sam dimenticò ogni vergogna e si abbandonò a quello che gli faceva, a sentirsi completamente nelle sue mani, e finì per gemere a voce alta senza alcun pudore ad ogni colpo, ogni volta che sentiva le dita di Tony sfiorare la sua prostata.  
Tony ghignò appena dietro di lui, compiaciuto a sentire Sam smettere di pensare a quanto potessero essere rumorosi o imbarazzanti i suoi gemiti, e perdersi completamente nelle sue attenzioni.  
“Ti piace, piccolo?”  
“Sì…” Uggiolò Sam, la voce che quasi tremava dal piacere che gli davano le sue dita.  
“Dimmi cosa vuoi.” Ordinò Tony rifilandogli un altro sculaccione.  
Sam sospirò appena, cercando di connettere abbastanza il cervello da dare una risposta sensata. Quando però sentì l’uomo aggiungere un terzo dito in lui Sam finì per perdersi completamente con un grido, senza nemmeno più ricordare la domanda.  
Tony ghignò a vedere quella reazione e spinse le dita contro la sua prostata con più forza.  
“Cosa vuoi, piccolo?”  
“Te!” Gridò Sam sentendosi andare a fuoco, cercando di stringersi attorno alle sue dita.  
“Vuoi che ti prenda?”  
“Sì!” Gridò senza fiato.  
Tony estrasse le dita quasi completamente da lui prima di tornare a spingerle in lui con forza come avrebbe voluto prenderlo già da subito col suo sesso per la verità. Sam gridò, eccitato, e non gli andò incontro solo grazie alle cinture, bloccato lì dov’era.  
“Voglio che mi usi, ti prego, usami…” Gemette forte Sam ormai al limite.  
Tony rispose con un gemito roco e scese con una mano a stringere la sua stessa erezione, eccitato a sentire Sam esporre a quel modo cosa voleva.  
“Vuoi che ti usi per il mio piacere?”  
“Sì!” Annuì con foga il ragazzino. “Ci sono quasi, ti prego- ci sono quasi.” Uggiolò nella speranza che gli consentisse di arrivare all’orgasmo.  
Tony però sfilò le dita completamente da lui e Sam uggiolò, frustrato ad aver perso ogni tipo di stimolazione quando era stato così vicino.  
“Sei un bravo piccolo, Sam, ma voglio che resisti ancora un po’.” Mormorò Tony con quel suo tono morbido che usava per fargli i complimenti e fargli sapere che gli avrebbe dato qualcosa di fantastico in cambio. “Resisterai ancora per me, vero?” Chiese con dolcezza accarezzandogli una natica.  
Sam si morse il labbro ma annuì, anche se sentiva la pelle bruciare sotto il tocco di Tony e soffriva ad essere arrivato così tanto vicino al limite.  
Tony continuò ad accarezzargli le natiche, scendendo con la mano fino alle sue cosce, prendendosi tutto il tempo prima di tornare a fare dei piccoli cerchi con i polpastrelli attorno al suo ano.  
Sam gemette, frustrato dal sentirlo così tanto delicato su di sé quando tutto ciò che desiderava era essere preso subito, ma chiuse gli occhi e cercò di stare calmo quando Tony prese ad accarezzargli lentamente la schiena, facendogli rilassare i muscoli mentre continuava con la sua tortura.  
Tony aspettò di sentirlo quanto più rilassato possibile e solo allora riprese a sculacciarlo, solo che invece di andare con calma e lasciargli tempo tra un colpo e l’altro continuò senza dargli tregua, passando da una natica all’altra fino a sentirle bruciare sotto le mani.  
Sam ansimava e tratteneva il respiro già col fiato corto, i pugni stretti e un mezzo gemito che gli sfuggiva ad ogni colpo.  
“To- Tony…” Gli sfuggì con una voce tremula che non gli pareva nemmeno la sua, tremendamente vicino all’orgasmo.  
L’uomo sembrò capirlo perché di punto in bianco smise di colpirlo e Sam si ritrovò improvvisamente ad un soffio dal piangere. Cercò di respirare e rilassarsi ma si sentiva così pronto ad esplodere, così bisognoso di sentirsi dare di più, di sentirlo ancora in sé o che continuasse a sculacciarlo, che sentiva gli sarebbe bastato un soffio e avrebbe singhiozzato come un bambino.  
“Ti prego…”  
“Shh, piccolo…” Mormorò Tony allungando una mano ad accarezzargli la nuca. “Sei bravissimo, lo sai?”  
Sam si morse il labbro e chiuse gli occhi, cercando di concentrarsi sulla sua carezza, anche se finì per sfuggirgli un singhiozzo.  
“Oh, piccolo, lo vuoi davvero?” Sorrise con dolcezza Tony scendendo ad accarezzarlo tra le natiche con un dito.  
Sam rispose con un mugolio, annuendo. “Ci sono così vicino…” Singhiozzò piano.  
Tony mugolò cercando di calmarlo e continuò ad accarezzare la sua apertura per una manciata di secondi prima di darci sopra un colpetto leggero.  
Sam restò senza fiato per un momento e si ritrovò ad ansimare quando il seguente colpo arrivò un po’ più in basso, sul suo perineo.  
“Tony!” Lo chiamò, tendendosi nel tentativo di resistere.  
Quando il colpo successivo arrivò un po’ sul suo perineo e un po’ sui suoi testicoli, con un po’ più di forza, Sam finì per gridare fino a raschiarsi la gola, l’orgasmo che esplodeva tra sé e la cavallina, i muscoli tesi fino allo spasmo ma costretti all’immobilità dalle cinghie.  
Tony sospirò eccitato a quello spettacolo e scese con una mano ad accarezzare la propria erezione per qualche momento.  
“Oh, non c’è niente di più bello, piccolo…” Mormorò accarezzandogli la schiena con affetto, lasciando che prendesse fiato e smettesse di tremare.  
Si spostò davanti alla cavallina per fargli sollevare il viso e potergli accarezzare le guance, sporgendosi a strofinare piano le labbra dove c’erano tracce di una lacrima che gli era sfuggita, per poi baciarlo sulle labbra.  
“Sei stato bravissimo, piccolo…”  
Sam sospirò e cercò un altro bacio, chiudendo gli occhi felice quando Tony approfondì con tutta calma e si prese un minuto buono solo per baciarlo, continuando ad accarezzargli uno zigomo.  
“Ti è piaciuto?” Mormorò Tony sulle sue labbra, dandogli un altro bacio più casto mentre Sam annuiva.  
“È stato- decisamente intenso…” Abbozzò un sorriso quando riuscì finalmente a trovare le parole. E per la verità si sentiva ancora tremare un po’ le ginocchia ma andava bene così ora che sentiva la scia del piacere scorrergli addosso e Tony era preso soltanto a coccolarlo.  
“Decisamente.” Concordò l’uomo con un mezzo sorriso, sporgendosi a baciarlo nuovamente. “Hai fatto enormi progressi rispetto alla prima volta.” Si complimentò, sorridendo di più a vedere Sam gonfiarsi un po’ di orgoglio. “E pian piano diventerai ancora più bravo.”  
“Per te, sì.” Annuì Sam guardandolo negli occhi ancora per un momento per poi voltarsi a baciargli le dita, deciso ad approfittarne prima che si volesse spostare per continuare.

Tony aspettò che Sam fosse più calmo per riprendere a torturarlo. Non voleva farlo soffrire troppo ma voleva che per quando avessero finito il ragazzo fosse stato assolutamente incapace di pensare, figurarsi potersi stressare ancora sulla sua tesi. Voleva che quando fosse tornato a casa avesse goduto di un lungo momento di totale relax senza alcun pensiero per la testa a parte il piacere che poteva ricevere.  
Accarezzò con delicatezza le sue natiche e sorrise a vederlo rabbrividire in anticipazione.  
Tony prese un dental dam e lo sistemò sulla sua apertura, ghignando appena a sentire Sam gemere piano nel prevedere cosa volesse fargli. Si sporse a leccarlo, tenendosi soltanto all’esterno, e sorrise a sentire il ragazzo tirar fuori un flebile gemito roco. Continuò a tenersi soltanto all’esterno per un pezzo, passando la lingua lentamente attorno all’apertura e godendosi vedere il modo in cui contraeva i muscoli nella speranza di stare per ricevere di più. Invece di stuzzicarlo solo con la punta della lingua gli diede una lunga leccata per passarci sopra. Ripeté per un paio di volte e quando Sam meno se lo aspettava si spinse invece a penetrarlo con la lingua.  
Sam gemette forte, gettando indietro la testa, e Tony strinse le sue natiche con possessività, iniziando subito a scoparlo con la lingua con foga, senza dargli il tempo di abituarsi. Sam sembrò impazzire velocemente a quel trattamento e presto i suoi gemiti furono soltanto una lunga stringa di suoni incomprensibili.  
Tony si spostò da lui con un ansimo all’improvviso e Sam protestò con un verso. L’uomo sorrise a vedere il modo in cui inarcava i piedi e muoveva le dita nel tentativo di placarsi e gli accarezzò lentamente le natiche, lasciando che riprendesse fiato. Scese con una mano a masturbarsi lentamente e dopo un po’ si sporse a penetrarlo ancora con la lingua, spingendosi quanto più a fondo possibile. Sam gemette forte ma dopo solo due affondi Tony tornò a ritirarsi e il ragazzo espirò con forza dal naso, frustrato.  
Tony scese con le mani ad accarezzargli la pelle delicata tra le natiche e le cosce e si sporse a baciarlo piano lì, risalendo con le labbra sulle natiche dove ancora c’erano i segni degli sculaccioni che gli aveva dato prima. Più tardi gli avrebbe spalmato un po’ di crema in modo che il dolore passasse presto e non rimanessero troppo a lungo le tracce di ciò che avevano fatto.  
Sam mugolò e si leccò le labbra, sperando volesse tornare presto a scoparlo con la lingua. “Tony…”  
L’uomo sorrise sulla sua pelle e lo morse piano prima di spostarsi tra le sue natiche per tornare ad affondare in lui con la lingua. Sam si abbandonò ad un lungo gemito e Tony provò a muoversi in cerchi dentro di lui mentre scendeva con le dita a premere contro il suo perineo. I gemiti del ragazzo si fecero più alti e Tony ascoltò il modo in cui il suo respiro si faceva più veloce. Si spostò dal suo perineo per scendere a prendere in mano i suoi testicoli e massaggiarglieli con calma, tirandoli piano quando Sam gridò brevemente.  
“Ci sono!”  
Tony non smise di giocare coi suoi testicoli ma spostò il viso da lui e Sam uggiolò disperatamente. L’uomo si spostò a baciargli le natiche per dargli il tempo di calmarsi anche se continuava a muovere piano i testicoli nella sua mano.  
“Sei bravo a dirmelo.” Mormorò roco.  
Sam annuì appena, felice che pensasse fosse bravo, ma sospirò profondamente chiedendosi quanto ancora avrebbe dovuto aspettare per poterlo avere davvero.  
Tony non sembrava stancarsi di continuare a leccarlo a tratti sporadicamente e altre volte con più foga, portandolo fino al limite prima di tirarsi via. Sam perse il senso del tempo e quando per l’ennesima volta arrivò ad un passo dal limite sentì sorgere in sé un mezzo grido.  
“Ti prego!” Lo supplicò disperato.  
“Non ancora, tesoro…” Mormorò Tony ungendosi le dita per passarle sulla sua apertura dopo aver tirato via il dental dam, limitandosi ad accarezzarlo lungo tutta la fessura delle sue natiche piuttosto che soffermarsi sul suo ano.  
“Ci sono così vicino…” Mormorò Sam col fiato corto.  
“Lo so, tesoro…” Rispose Tony alzandosi in piedi dietro di lui per potergli baciare la schiena. “Stai essendo fantastico. Sono tanto orgoglioso di te.”  
Sam tacque per un momento prima di provare a guardarlo da sopra la spalla.  
“Davvero?”  
Tony lo guardò negli occhi e annuì. “Sì, piccolo.” Confermò, decidendo che era arrivato il momento per Sam di venir ricompensato adeguatamente di essersi sforzato così tanto per lui. Voleva che non avesse dubbi che quando Tony diceva che era stato bravo fosse ciò che intendeva.  
Si spostò dietro di lui in modo da non essere più nella sua visuale e indossò un preservativo. Si unse con attenzione l’erezione e tornò ad approcciarlo. Sospirò appena, eccitato, nello strofinare con delicatezza il glande contro la sua apertura.  
Sam rispose immediatamente con un lungo gemito, senza stare più nella pelle alla prospettiva di essere finalmente preso da lui.  
“Lo vuoi, piccolino?” Chiese continuando soltanto a strofinarsi contro di lui e spostando una mano ad accarezzargli un fianco e la schiena.  
“Sì! Dammelo, ti prego…” Mugolò cercando istintivamente di spingersi indietro verso di lui, salvo non potersi muovere per via delle cinghie. Mugolò più forte, frustrato da morire a non poter sentire di più di quello che Tony voleva dargli e dal fatto che fosse decisamente troppo poco per i suoi bisogni. Gemette roco quando finalmente Tony iniziò a spingersi in lui e fu grato che non si fermasse, continuando fino a che il suo bacino non fu ben premuto contro le natiche di Sam.  
“Oh dio, sì…” Gemette Sam stringendo i muscoli attorno all’erezione di Tony.  
L’uomo gemette forte e rimase fermo, accarezzandogli la schiena e le braccia per poi fermare una mano sulle corde che tenevano legati i polsi di Sam, stringendo appena.  
“Il mio piccolo sta cercando di farmi venire subito?” Chiese con un sorriso scendendo con la mano libera ad accarezzargli un fianco.  
Sam sorrise appena e cercò di rilassare i muscoli prima di contrarli ancora. “Se ti piace…”  
“Oh, mi piace… ma il mio piccolo deve pensare solo a dirmi quando è vicino all’orgasmo.” Si abbassò a baciargli la schiena e si sfilò lentamente da lui, restando soltanto col glande in lui per dargli poi un leggero sculaccione sul fianco.  
Sam trattenne bruscamente il respiro e gemette piano, annuendo con foga.  
“Lo farò…”  
“Bravo ragazzo…” Mormorò roco Tony, riprendendo ad accarezzargli il fianco, e finalmente prese a muoversi in lui.  
Adorava fare sesso con Sam, sapere che si lasciava rendere così vulnerabile solo da lui, che era davvero pronto a fare qualsiasi cosa e a lasciarsi fare tutto ciò che voleva. Tony sapeva distintamente che sarebbe stata la stessa cosa anche se non ci fossero stati soldi di mezzo. Sam aveva semplicemente trovato qualcuno che gli consentisse di mettere in atto le sue fantasie più nascoste e che gli desse dell’ottimo sesso nel processo e Tony sperava soltanto che non arrivasse ad averne mai abbastanza.  
Sam prese a gemere forte sin da subito, ogni volta che Tony si spingeva in lui fino in fondo, e gridò di piacere, completamente perso, quando l’uomo trovò il modo di strofinare ogni volta contro la sua prostata.  
Il ragazzo iniziò a gridare imprecazioni e il nome di Tony, senza più la testa per pensare al pudore o alla vergogna, pregandolo a voce alta di continuare e non fermarsi.  
Tony godeva del sentirlo così e presto iniziò a muoversi più velocemente, salvo fermarsi di colpo, completamente in lui. Scappò anche a lui un gemito più forte degli altri nel sentirlo contrarsi istintivamente attorno alla sua erezione. Si godette per qualche momento la sua stretta e poi riprese a muoversi con forza, cercando di sentire il respiro di Sam per capire se era vicino all’orgasmo.  
Sam aveva il fiato corto e sembrava smettere di respirare ogni volta che Tony affondava in lui con così tanta forza che il suo bacino faceva un suono sordo a scontrarsi contro le sue natiche sode e vagamente ancora doloranti.  
Nonostante il desiderio di arrivare finalmente all’orgasmo Sam si costrinse ad informarlo di quanto ci fosse vicino. La verità era che voleva Tony continuasse ad essere orgoglioso di lui, gli dicesse che era bravo e che gli piaceva, e questo era un desiderio ancora più forte di quello di arrivare finalmente al piacere.  
“Ci sono, Tony…” Mugolò senza fiato, sperando con tutto se stesso che volesse continuare lo stesso.  
Tony non si fermò, non subito, e diede ancora un paio di spinte in lui, ma poi si fece indietro, sfilandosi da lui proprio quando Sam era stato sul punto di non resistere più.  
Il ragazzo gridò frustrato e si tese ma le cinture lo tennero fermo al suo posto, incapace di trovare sollievo in alcun modo. Per un momento perse la cognizione di quanto accadeva attorno a lui e quando tornò a fare caso al resto del mondo si rese conto che Tony gli stava accarezzando lentamente la schiena e gli parlava in un basso mormorio.  
“Bravissimo, piccolo… sei stato davvero bravo…”  
Sam sospirò e cercò di respirare a fondo anche se si rendeva conto di sentirsi prossimo a singhiozzare da capo.  
Tony si abbassò a baciargli la schiena mentre si prendeva il tempo di accarezzargli le cosce. Si spostò con le labbra dalla sua schiena alle sue mani ancora legate e alle sue dita.  
Sam sospirò e sollevò appena la testa dalla cavallina per cercare di sbirciare da sopra la spalla. Tony lo sorprese penetrandolo lentamente senza smettere di baciarlo e Sam trattenne rumorosamente il respiro prima di gemere forte.  
“Tony!”  
L’uomo diede giusto due spinte in lui, lentamente ma fino in fondo, e tornò a sfilarsi ancora da lui. Sam uggiolò frustrato, tornando ad appoggiare la fronte sul vinile col fiato corto, senza poter vedere che anche Tony era così frustrato da aver bisogno di continuare a masturbarsi.  
“Mi piace sentirti così, piccolo…” Mormorò l’uomo, eccitato, separandosi dalla sua schiena per raddrizzarsi e godersi lo spettacolo.  
“Ti prego…” Mormorò Sam, gemendo forte quando Tony gli diede prima uno sculaccione su una natica e poi uno sull’altra. “Tony!” Lo chiamò quasi disperato.  
Tony non lo lasciò attendere oltre e tornò a penetrarlo con un gemito basso.  
Sam si abbandonò ad un gemito prolungato e Tony gli strinse i fianchi - più per il piacere di stringerlo e sentirlo suo che per doverlo tenere fermo per una volta - e si diede a muoversi subito con forza.  
L’uomo sembrò essere deciso a prenderlo come mai prima di allora e cambiò ritmo solo per estrarsi quasi del tutto da lui, lasciando in Sam solo il glande, per poi spingersi con un verso animalesco fino in fondo con forza. Sam gridò a quel trattamento, sentendosi impazzire, l’eccitazione che non gli faceva nemmeno sentire il dolore di sentirlo scontrarsi con forza ad ogni spinta con le sue natiche rosse.  
“Tony!” Lo chiamò a gran voce, sperando non volesse più fermarsi.  
Tony non diede più cenno di voler rallentare e continuò anzi a quel modo, gemendo forte a sua volta.  
Ci volle poco perché Sam finisse per abbandonarsi completamente a lui e alle sue spinte, senza riuscire più nemmeno a tendersi attorno a lui per stimolarlo a sua volta. Non si era mai sentito così bene in vita sua, così completo e privo di pensieri, fiducioso ad essere nelle mani di qualcuno. Non c’erano più dubbi e paure, ansie e pensieri.  
Improvvisamente Sam si rese conto di sentirsi così bene perché quasi gli pareva che Tony lo stesse usando alla stregua di un oggetto, un oggetto da cui ricavare piacere e soddisfazione, e lui era più che felice di lasciarlo fare. Amava sentirsi in suo potere come mai prima di allora e desiderava solo sentirsi in suo possesso.  
I gemiti forti divennero grida e prima di quanto avrebbe voluto Sam si ritrovò ancora vicino al limite.  
“Ci sono!” Gridò nonostante il fiato corto, cercando di avvertire Tony per quanto sperasse non si volesse più fermare.  
Restò ad ansimare, incredulo, quando l’uomo non accennò a fermarsi e invece continuò a prenderlo con forza. Gli scappò un singhiozzo a sentirsi così vicino al limite da far male.  
“Ci sono!” Gridò con la voce roca, deciso a dirglielo anche se con tutta probabilità voleva dire perdere ancora una volta la possibilità di arrivare al piacere.  
Tony però non sembrava volersi fermare e Sam sentì l’orgasmo montare e la soddisfazione aumentare a capire che Tony voleva finalmente portarlo oltre il limite.  
Improvvisamente il ragazzo si ritrovò senza più fiato nell’essere colpito dall’orgasmo più potente che avesse mai sperimentato in vita sua. Gli sembrò che non volesse più finire mentre era scosso da ondate di piacere tali da lasciarlo senza forze e con la testa così leggera da sembrargli di essere sul punto di svenire.

Quando Sam riaprì gli occhi si rese conto che Tony stava aprendo le cinture per liberarlo e non fu ben sicuro di quanto tempo fosse passato perché l’ultima cosa che ricordava era Tony intento a muoversi in lui come volesse farglielo ricordare fino all’anno seguente ma ora era accanto a lui e gli accarezzava la schiena e la nuca.  
“Come stai, piccolo?” Chiese l’uomo visibilmente preoccupato.  
“Bene.” Abbozzò un sorriso. “La testa un po’ leggera.” Ammise dopo un momento.  
Tony annuì e si sporse a baciargli la fronte. “Ora ti libero e ti aiuto a scendere.” Lo rassicurò continuando a liberarlo.  
Non appena ne fu in grado Sam provò a sedersi dritto, aiutato da Tony, e già nel solo spostarsi si rese conto della quantità di sperma che aveva schizzato sulla cavallina.  
Tony notò a cosa fosse rivolto il suo sguardo sorpreso e sorrise con un certo orgoglio. “Mi piace vedere che ti è piaciuto tanto…” Mormorò accarezzandogli le spalle prima di prenderlo in braccio per portarlo a stendersi sul letto. “Mai visto nessuno venire così tanto.” Sorride soddisfatto tenendoselo stretto contro il petto anche dopo averlo sdraiato.  
Sam sospirò contento e spinse il viso contro il suo collo, grato che non gli avesse chiesto di muoversi da sé visto che non era sicuro le gambe lo avrebbero retto. Restò ad occhi chiusi a godersi le carezze di Tony e la sensazione delle polpastrelli dell’uomo che gli massaggiavano delicatamente la nuca.  
“Mi fai quasi venire voglia di riprendere da capo e non lasciarti più uscire dal mio letto…” Mormorò Tony strofinando le labbra su una una guancia.  
Sam era felice di sentirlo parlare a quel modo, così come era felice di sentire di non essere l'unico estremamente rilassato dopo il sesso.  
“Ti è piaciuto?” Mugolò Sam provando a cercare un bacio.  
“Davvero tanto, piccolo.” Annuì l’uomo sulle sue labbra, baciandolo ancora senza smettere di coccolarlo. “A te?”  
Sam quasi rise a quella domanda. “Mai fatto niente di tanto fantastico in vita mia…” Lo informò passando le braccia attorno al suo collo, sentendosi molto meglio rispetto a quando si era appena ripreso.  
Tony sorrise alla sua risposta e tornò a passare un braccio sotto le sue ginocchia per sollevarlo. “Potremmo ripetere l’esperienza ogni volta che ne avrai voglia, tesoro. Andiamo a lavarci ora.”

Tony lo portò con sé in bagno e si sedette sul bordo della vasca, facendoselo accoccolare in grembo mentre apriva l’acqua, e si dedicò a baciare e coccolare Sam intanto che la vasca riempiva, separandosi dalle sue labbra solo per aggiungere sapone.  
Si spostarono nella vasca non appena l’acqua fu pronta e Sam fu più che felice di accoccolarglisi sopra il petto e spingere il viso contro il suo collo ancora una volta. Il ragazzo gli si rilassò addosso con un sospiro contento e lasciò che le mani di Tony scivolassero lentamente sulla sua schiena, esplorando e accarezzando. Mugolò piano quando le sue dita sottili e morbide si spostarono sulle sue natiche ancora un po' doloranti.  
“Se uscissimo a cena stasera? Potrei prenotare un tavolo in qualche posto elegante.” Propose Tony rilassato, la voce bassa vicino all’orecchio di Sam.  
Il ragazzo aprì gli occhi, sorpreso, e sollevò la testa dalla sua spalla per cercare il suo sguardo. Aveva cenato spesso con Tony ma quando erano usciti fuori da casa sua per farlo era sempre stato in qualche localino anonimo dove nessuno faceva caso a loro e Tony poteva passare inosservato e fingersi una persona normale.  
“Io e te? In pubblico?” Chiese accarezzandogli la linea della mascella col pollice.  
“Ti va?” Si limitò a rispondere.  
“Sì.” Annuì subito Sam con un sorriso che si allargava, entusiasta al pensiero che Tony volesse farsi vedere in pubblico con lui.  
L’uomo sorrise a sua volta a vederlo così contento e si sporse a baciarlo. “Ti porterò in un bel posticino.” Promise.

Sam non riusciva ancora a credere che Tony avesse voluto portarlo a cena e mostrarsi così pubblicamente accanto a lui. Rimase convinto che se avessero fatto domande l’uomo avrebbe sostenuto fossero semplicemente amici almeno finché non arrivarono davanti al ristorante. La gente si voltava a guardare la limousine, curiosi, e Tony si voltò a guardarlo in viso senza ancora scendere.  
“Posso presentarti come fossi il mio appuntamento se qualcuno chiede?”  
Sam sentì il cuore quasi fermarsi per un momento a quella domanda è prima ancora di rendersene conto stava annuendo e avvicinandoglisi di più istintivamente.  
“Sì. Non mi dispiacerebbe affatto.” Mormorò con un piccolo sorriso.  
Tony sorrise e lo prese per mano prima di aprire lo sportello per uscire dall’auto, aspettando senza lasciarlo andare che Sam lo raggiungesse sul marciapiede. Molti guardavano ancora nella loro direzione e alla vista di Tony Stark in persona comparirono attorno a loro decine di cellulari e Sam seppe con assoluta certezza che mentre Tony ignorava tutti e procedeva a mento alto verso le porte del ristorante venivano ripresi e fotografati.  
Tony sembrò davvero non farci caso e si limitò ad accarezzargli la mano mentre il maître li accompagnava al tavolo.  
“Credo troveremo la folla ad attenderci al ritorno.” Buttò lì a bassa voce Sam una volta rimasti soli.  
Tony però si limitò a sorridere e gli prese una mano sopra al tavolo, accarezzandola col pollice.  
“Probabile. Ti spiace?”  
“Se non dispiace a te figurati a me…” Sbuffò una mezza risata Sam godendosi le sue attenzioni. “Sarò il ragazzo più invidiato dal mondo se penseranno che usciamo insieme.”  
“Tecnicamente stiamo uscendo insieme.” Mormorò Tony senza smettere di strofinare piano il pollice sulle sue nocche.  
Sam quasi smise di respirare alle sue parole, sentendosi le farfalle nello stomaco al pensiero che Tony fosse serio, che esistesse la possibilità di avere una relazione stabile con lui.

Quando lasciarono il ristorante trovarono esattamente come si erano aspettati una folla di paparazzi e fotografi ad attenderli. Sam si bloccò per un momento, accecato dai flash e dal modo in cui erano tutti attorno a pressarli per avere risposte, ma Tony gli circondò i fianchi con un braccio e sorrise ai giornalisti. L’uomo riusciva ad essere tremendamente affascinante anche se non rispondeva a nessuna delle loro domande e procedette col guidare Sam in mezzo alla folla come fosse stata aria, sicuro di sé e protettivo con quella mano sul fianco del ragazzo. Per quando salire in auto Sam si rese conto di avere la bocca asciutta e quasi il fiatone ma Tony salutò tutti per strada e gli si sedette accanto che pareva il ritratto della calma.  
Sam tirò finalmente un lungo respiro mentre la limousine si immetteva nel traffico, portandoli lontano da tutti quegli obbiettivi puntati su di loro, e Tony tornò a prendergli una mano per sollevarla e baciargli le dita. Le sue labbra avevano appena strofinato le sue nocche ma già Sam sentiva che i problemi erano alle spalle.  
“Non è andata male.” Gli sorrise l’uomo.  
“Mi fiderò di te, per me è stato un po’ traumatico.” Ammise ridacchiando piano.  
“Ti abituerai presto.” Lo rassicurò Tony sporgendosi a baciarlo sulle labbra. “Vuoi che ti riaccompagni a casa?” Chiese tra i baci, continuando a stringergli la mano.  
Sam si rese però conto di non avere nessuna voglia di tornare di già, di volere invece continuare a stare con lui per tutto il tempo possibile.  
“Posso venire a dormire con te?”  
Tony rispose con un sorriso, tornando a baciarlo, e Sam gli si strinse contro.

Tony non accendeva quasi mai la tv per guardare i telegiornali alla mattina presto e Sam non pensò che potesse esserci niente di degno di nota nemmeno una volta tornato a casa. La sua tv rimase spenta per tutta la mattina in effetti perché non appena ebbe riacceso il proprio pc Sam improvvisamente trovò l’ispirazione e si gettò a scrivere la propria tesi come fosse un treno. Sentì una botta di entusiasmo a vedere di essere lanciato e non si fermò nemmeno per andare in bagno, facendo una pausa giusto verso l’ora di pranzo e per la verità tornando davanti al pc per mangiare, deciso a scrivere quanto più possibile finché il suo cervello collaborava.  
Era pienamente sicuro di dover dare il merito per la rinnovata ispirazione a Tony e a quanto lo aveva aiutato a scollegare completamente la testa e a distrarsi e sorrise decidendo di chiamarlo non appena avesse finito. Finì per dimenticarsi di contattarlo invece finché non ebbe completato l’ennesimo capitolo della tesi e non ebbe finito anche di rileggere per accertarsi di non aver scritto niente di stupido.  
Si alzò con un verso, la schiena e il posteriore doloranti dopo le ore passate seduto, e cercò il cellulare per chiamare Tony. Ogni pensiero di quel che voleva dirgli volò fuori dalla finestra a vedere di avere ventinove chiamate senza risposta e più di trecento messaggi non letti.  
Mentre lui era stato completamente assorbito a scrivere il mondo si era svegliato con le foto sui giornali e su internet di quello che pareva essere la nuova fiamma di Tony Stark e tutti si erano scatenati a cercare di capire chi fosse, se potesse essere qualcosa di serio, se potesse essere che Tony Stark non fosse quel playboy che tutti conoscevano, se fosse possibile che in realtà fosse gay. Sam tornò di corsa al pc e scoprì da internet che l’interesse sulla supposta relazione di Tony con lui era così alto che qualcuno aveva persino invitato donne che dicevano di essere andate a letto con Tony a talk show della mattina per chiedere se fossero effettivamente successe cose in camera da letto con lui o se fossero solo un gran mucchio di chiacchiere. Sam iniziò ad avere la nausea di tutto ciò e tornò a lanciare uno sguardo al cellulare quando si illuminò per la chiamata in arrivo di un collega dell’università con cui non aveva nemmeno mai parlato tanto. Capì di colpo che tutte quelle chiamate erano di persone che cercavano di sapere la verità dei fatti da lui senza pensare di provare ad essere discreti e senza interessarsi molto della sua privacy. Aspettò che il tentativo di chiamata finisse per prendere ancora in mano il telefono e provare a telefonare Tony nonostante il timore che non avesse preso bene tutta l’attenzione data dal mondo alla loro relazione e gli volesse dire che era meglio non vedersi per un po’.  
Per il terzo squillo Sam sentiva lo stomaco ormai tutto annodato ma riprese fiato a sentire la voce di Tony dall’altro lato della comunicazione.  
“Sam?”  
“Tony- hai visto su internet?” Chiese subito lanciando uno sguardo verso il pc.  
“Ho visto. Ho visto anche in tv per la verità.” Ammise. “Tu come stai?”  
Sam venne colto in contropiede dalla domanda perché si era aspettato tante cose ma non che Tony volesse sapere di lui quando di sicuro Tony era stato bersagliato di messaggi e richieste di dichiarazioni molto più di lui.  
“Un po’ in panico.” Ammise a bassa voce. “Non me ne sono accorto fino a poco fa.”  
“Non ti sono venuti a cercare a casa, vero?” Si assicurò Tony e Sam si congelò per un momento prima di precipitarsi a guardare dalla finestra.  
“N- no, non c’è nessuno qua fuori. Ma ho tipo trecento messaggi non letti e trenta chiamate e- beh, temo che chi mi ha visto e riconosciuto non ci metta molto a dare il mio indirizzo.” Ammise sentendosi un po’ afflosciare al pensiero. “A te? Come va?”  
Tony rise piano, con una leggera sfumatura amara che sarebbe sfuggita completamente a Sam se non lo avesse frequentato per mesi.  
“Bene.”  
“Tony…”  
“Diciamo solo che anche io ho ricevuto una quantità di telefonate da persone che siccome fanno affari con me si sono sentite in diritto di farsi gli affari miei.”  
“Mi spiace.”  
“E di che? Tu non hai fatto nulla, se proprio sei in questa barca con me perché giri con uno famoso.”  
Tony non avrebbe voluto fargli capire che aveva idea fosse il punto in cui Sam si sarebbe tirato indietro dopo il primo assaggio di cosa potesse essere una relazione con lui ma Sam lo capì lo stesso.  
“Posso venire da te o ti creerebbe problemi?”  
Tony ebbe bisogno di un momento per rispondere, sorpreso. “Sì. Non mi crea problemi. Faccio venire Happy da te. Vuoi stare qui per qualche giorno finché le acque non si calmano?”  
“Sì. Preferisco stare con te che rischiare di restare bloccato qui se trovano il mio indirizzo.”  
“Hai ragione. Mando subito Happy.”  
Sam si affrettò ad infilare dei vestiti in una sacca insieme al suo pc portatile e non appena vide la macchina rallentare davanti al suo palazzo si sbrigò a scendere, desiderando solo raggiungere Tony. Rimase per la verità deluso a non trovare l’uomo sul sedile posteriore come al solito ma l’autista lo portò direttamente a casa di Tony. Sam poté vedere coi suoi occhi i giornalisti e fotografi assiepati davanti al cancello di casa sua e gli fu subito chiaro perché Tony avesse preferito restare in casa ad aspettarlo.  
A vederlo Sam si affrettò ad andargli incontro per stringerlo forte e Tony lo abbracciò stretto a sua volta, baciandogli una tempia.  
“Mi spiace che ti stiano tutti addosso, piccolo.” Si scusò Tony strofinando le labbra sulla sua guancia.  
Sam però ricambiò con un bacio e lo strinse più forte per un momento. “Un po’ mi ero aspettato che mi arrivasse il conto ad uscire con te.” Ammise alzando appena le spalle.  
L’altro uomo non disse nulla e Sam temette potesse prendere le sue parole nel modo sbagliato.  
“Non me ne pento, Tony.” Si affrettò a dire, scostandosi il tanto da poterlo guardare negli occhi. “Se c’è una cosa di cui non mi pento sei tu e il tempo che passo con te.”  
Tony sostenne il suo sguardo per qualche secondo, quasi cercando di scrutare se fosse sincero, ma poi si sporse a baciarlo sulle labbra con un po’ più forza del solito, come temendo che Sam potesse sfuggirgli.  
Sam lo strinse forte a sé e si abbandonò completamente al sollievo di sentirsi ancora con lui e sentire che comunque andavano le cose Tony sarebbe stato lì.  
“Rimani…” Mormorò l’uomo spingendo la fronte contro la sua quando si separarono.

Sarebbero dovuti essere un paio di giorni soltanto ma finirono per diventare quattro e poi una settimana. Più passavano il tempo insieme e meno Sam aveva voglia di allontanarsi da Tony, così come Tony sembrava desiderare sempre meno che Sam tornasse a casa sua. I giornali e i talk show della mattina continuavano a parlare della nuova fiamma di Tony Stark, di come potesse essere la volta che lo scapolo d’oro non sarebbe restato single tanto a lungo. Il cellulare di Sam collassò dopo un paio di giorni da che era a casa di Tony sotto il carico di messaggi non letti e chiamate perse. Tony non sembrava avere lo stesso problema visto che le sue chiamate venivano smistate da Jarvis ma l’uomo si offrì di passare i suoi dati su un cellulare nuovo delle Stark Industries e in cambio Sam gli mostrò le sue capacità in cucina.  
Tony rimase decisamente impressionato dal fatto che sapesse cucinare, per quanto aveva senso che - non avendo i suoi soldi e non potendo sempre ordinare da fuori - Sam fosse stato più propenso ad imparare che non morire di fame.  
Si calarono in una routine che sembrava la cosa più naturale del mondo nonostante fosse probabilmente quel che più lontano poteva esserci da ciò a cui erano abituati. Sam iniziò a preoccuparsi di far mangiare Tony almeno tre volte al giorno e Tony qualche volta si prendeva una pausa dal lavoro per mangiare con lui e farlo contento, altre volte gli diceva che avrebbe mangiato più tardi. Sam in quei casi gli lasciava il cibo bene in vista, e anche in quei casi c’era la possibilità che Tony finisse per mangiare relativamente in fretta e altre volte in cui se ne dimenticava completamente, lasciando il cibo lì dov’era almeno finché non vedeva o sentiva Sam tornare da lui. Allora mollava ciò che stava facendo e - quasi che Sam non potesse accorgersene - cercava di ingurgitare tutto in velocità di modo che non pensasse che non era grato dell’impegno che c’aveva messo a sfamarlo. Sam per la verità era più felice di quanto non fosse stato forse mai: i suoi studi procedevano bene ora che aveva sempre in qualche modo vicino qualcuno che avesse fiducia in lui, qualcuno che contasse su di lui e gli dimostrasse di volergli bene. Senza contare quanto trovasse adorabile Tony e quanto fosse grato al cielo che l’uomo non sembrasse avere alcuna fretta di mandarlo via.  
Era passato ormai molto tempo dall’ultima volta che Tony aveva portato qualcun altro a letto e per la verità non sentiva la mancanza della possibilità di avere una nuova partner ogni notte, non quando invece poteva andare a dormire ogni sera con Sam e sapere che al risveglio il ragazzo sarebbe stato ancora lì solo per lui.

Una mattina Sam si risvegliò che stranamente Tony non era ancora del mondo dei sogni ma era invece impegnato a giocare pigramente con la sua mano. Succedeva di rado che Tony si svegliasse prima di lui e Sam per un momento rimase fermo a lasciarlo fare, lasciandogli la possibilità di continuare a pensare indisturbato. Dopo un po’ Sam spostò la testa sul suo petto per avvicinarglisi di più e Tony spostò un braccio per cingergli le spalle e stringerselo meglio contro intanto che continuava a giocare con le sue dita.  
Tony premette i polpastrelli contro i suoi e lentamente poggiò l’intera mano contro la sua. Sam vide il mezzo sorriso che nasceva sulle sue labbra e intrecciò le loro dita per far sentire a Tony che anche lui apprezzava quel tipo di intimità che era semplice tranquillità e stare bene l’uno con l’altro.  
“Vuoi restare con me? A tempo indeterminato?” Chiese Tony senza distogliere lo sguardo dalle loro mani, la voce calma anche se Sam poteva sentire il suo cuore correre sotto il proprio viso.  
“Sì.” Rispose con un sorriso, senza spostarsi da sopra di lui né lasciar andare la sua mano, e poté vedere il sorriso dell’uomo farsi più largo.  
“Dovremmo iniziare a preparare una festa per la tua laurea.”  
Sam sbuffò una messa risata, rilassato, e si voltò per baciargli il petto. “Mi basta che ci sei tu.”


End file.
